Something's Fishy, Eww
by SkarmoryDarkPulse
Summary: What Davy Jones and his crew does, when you dont see them, extreme gross lemony YAOI dont read if you take offense to this stuff, totally MRated and gross


**SOMETHING'S FISHY (EWW)**

**Ok, before you read this, you should know one thing, Davy Jones is gay, he will have brutal anal sex, a lot in this story, in fact thats all this story is going to be about, if you don't want a good laugh, or you do not want to throw up the seafood you ate at some point in your life, i suggest you close this erotic story.**

Davy Jones was very bored, and very horny one hot summer day and decided he wanted some fun. So he called his entire crew to the Flying Dutchman's main deck and told everyone he wanted sex. Davy Jones ripped off his pants and started jacking off his barnacle covered eight inch cock in the direction of his men. He ordered his crew to do the same, and so they did. So basically, it is a bunch of fish people wanking off in the scalding heat, on a ship in the middle of the sea.

Davy Jones sprayed his tarter sauce all over the ship's floor and sensually licked it off with the help of the penises on his face, this is a good time to mention he got those tentacles on his face replaced with real live working dicks. Davy Jones, who still wanted more ordered his men to spray their semen all over his body. Davy Jones, enjoyed every drop, every glob, every single sperm cell that hit him, as his men sprayed their goo all over him.

Davy Jones, who looked more like Frosty The Jones man, slapped one of his men in the face, aggressively whipped him around and brutally shoved his flaccid penis into his loose asshole and went to work. Davy Jones told his men to stop watching and join in. All of his men were enjoying themselves, and were engaging into rough ass sex with each other. Davy Jones, pulled his dripping cock out of the fish man's ass and turned on some music, the song Macho Man.

Davy Jones then proceeded to finger his asshole and jack off some more at the same time, while watching the smelly wet orgy happening on the deck. Davy Jones waited for everyone to finish, and took his crew inside the ship and ordered his men to fill the cannons with nine month old semen, and newly excreted shit and urine. After the cannons were full, Davy Jones ordered his men to fire it at him. Davy Jone's started dancing like a ballerina while getting nuked with every imaginable bodily excretion.

Davy Jone's feeling more kinky then ever, grabbed another fish man, and bit his fish stick off and started sexually chewing on it, the dick popped in his mouth as he bit deeper into it. He then bent ten other fish people over and shoved his face-cocks in their asses at alarming speed. After ten minutes of face-to-ass fuckage he wanted a big cock in his ass, the biggest imaginable. He ordered his men to summon the Kraken. Davy Jones awaited its big throbbing cock in his ass, he couldn't wait, so he started masturbating to pictures of random men on the Kraken showed up, its cock was HUGE. After another two hours of rough anal with the Kraken. the the Kraken pulled its barnacle covered semen covered 1000 incher out of Davy Jone's already loose asshole. He then ordered his entire crew into a conga line, not just any conga line, a 69 conga line, where every guy will either have a hard coral encrusted cock in their mouth, or a sperm dripping algae covered dick in their ass, while they are doing this, they will sing 'in the navy'.

Davy Jone's still fucking horny, STILL! Jumped off the ship and ordered a fish man to drive the ship into his asshole, Davy Jone's asshole ripped apart and loved it, blood and ass entrails exploded from his pooper. Davy Jones, who at this point could barely walk, got back on the ship, and proceeded to beat off four guys at once with his arms and legs. Davy Jone's then desecrated his own flag by fucking the shit out of it, with his big tool. The fag flag was filled with holes, Davy Jones was very satisfied, and his men, who were gay, not as gay as Davy Jone's were terrified. Davy Jones smiled and simply said "another great day men, lets do it again tomorrow."

**I DO NOT OWN DAVY JONES, OR WANT TO, I DO NOT OWN THIS BITCH OR HIS CREW**


End file.
